Roommates
by 4750G
Summary: A boy and a girl just wanted to have some place to live but when the only available room they could afford is only one, they are forced to do something they never thought of doing: share it!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE (second week of September)**

"Hand over the key! I need it!"

"In your dreams! I was here first!"

The reception room of the condominium boomed with the voices of two teenagers fighting. One was a girl, the other, a guy. They were arguing over who gets the last room in the building. And they both needed it.

"Don't you have any shred of generosity in your soul?"

"Don't you have any piece of gentlemanliness in your being?"

Soon the owner became irritated. "Excuse me, but I have a suggestion you might want to consider…"

The couple looked at him. 'Well?" said the girl. "We're waiting," said the boy.

"If both of you want to live here that badly, why don't you just share rooms?"

The couple was astounded. _Share rooms with him? Never! _thought the girl. _Live with her? Insufferable! _thought the guy. They answered at the same time.

"Thanks but I'll be better off trying to find a new room." And with one last disdainful look at each other, they left, one going one way, the other, the opposite way.

* * *

"What the heck! Because of that guy I need to find a new place to live!" the breathless girl said loudly. She had been walking for the past few minutes. She was a newcomer in the city and she needed someplace near her school to live in. Without much luck, she soon discovered that the only available room was that from the building earlier. She grudgingly looked for another but found none.

"Oh, if it hadn't been for that selfish nut, I would have been lounging in a new bed right now!" She continued to walk on, desperately searching for some place. Accepting defeat, she stopped by a small café.

Meanwhile, the guy was also cursing under his breath a little distance from the building. "Rats! Where am I supposed to go now?" He tried other different places to look for a space but nothing was available. It was September and not much people moved places during that time. He couldn't do a thing; he needed to move. He was assigned to that place by his chief and there's no way he could decline, lest he went out of job.

"Darn it! Because of that lady I don't have any place to live! I'll gladly give it up if I don't need it but…"

Finding no other place to go, he went inside a coffee shop. He seated himself on a chair beside the table nearest the door. Just then, a sharp voice spoke behind him.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, but I believe that's my seat."

He glanced up and was surprised by what he saw: it was the same girl he was fighting with a while ago. Overcoming his surprise, he snapped back.

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Me. Now if you don't mind, please move."

"Do you own this place?"

"No. So?"

"So you do not have any right to make me move. This is a public place and I have every right to sit here."

The girl grew irritated. "But I was there first!"

"I don't care. You left the seat."

"So?"

"So it means that you're giving it up."

He was surprised by her next action: she made a menacing smile.

"But you got it all wrong," she said. "I never left it. I can prove you that."

"Just how?" he replied.

"I left my purse on top of the chair. As you can see," she said, pointing at the rear of the seat, "my bag is there, which means I still sit there."

He would not give up. "So what? I should know better that you just forgot-"

They were cut short by the waitress who walked over to their aid. Apparently the whole crowd inside the café was watching them.

"If it is a table for two that you want, we have it here," the waitress said irritably. The couple could do nothing but follow.

After sitting, both ordered a cup of coffee and sat in silence. Finally, the guy spoke.

"Kudou Shinichi."

"Eh?" the girl said with surprise. She did not know what the guy wanted to point out.

"My name is Kudou Shinichi. You?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO (2****nd**** week of September)**

"Hey, miss, are you still here with me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…"

Mouri Ran looked at the stranger in front of him with surprise. _He's one weird guy. First we argue then he introduces himself. What's going on?_ She decided not to say her name until this Kudou guy asked again. And indeed he asked.

"Miss… I was asking you your name…"

Ran summed the guy. _He does not seem that bad... maybe it would not hurt to tell him._

"Mouri Ran. Why are you so interested anyway?"

Shinichi kept quiet for a moment. Finally he said, "Well, I was just thinking of apologizing to you. I know I did not show right manners. I'm sorry."

Ran was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude but she did not let it show.

"Apology accepted. Now what?"

Shinichi looked at her earnestly. "I just thought that maybe… you would still like to consider the offer of the landlord a while ago… you know, sharing rooms… it will do us many good… that is, if you want to…"

Ran eyed him suspiciously, but stopped. _He's right. It will do us a lot of good. And he does not seem the type of guy that abuses anyway. And even if he did, I could always fight back…_

"Okay. Count me in."

Shinichi was shocked. _That easy? She accepted it that quickly? Boy, is she weird…_

"Okay then. Let's head back to the building."

They paid their bills and went back to the apartment. After a series of discussions and arrangements, it was decided that they would share rooms. The couple would start living tomorrow. The two decided to check out the room first.

The room was well kept. It had some furniture already- a couch, a stove, a dining table, a pantry, a refrigerator, cabinets and beds. Ran was relieved to see two bedrooms. Each bedroom also had its own bathroom. The place was really suitable for two. Both of them liked it.

* * *

"You already found a house?"

Sonoko, Ran's friend, said. For the meantime, Ran lived with Sonoko but will move out first thing in the morning. Ran already related her day to Sonoko, excluding everything about Kudou Shinichi. She knew Sonoko would not let her live through it peacefully so she preferred not to say anything.

"Yes. I found one. It's decent."

Sonoko looked at her doubtfully but decided to let Ran decide on her own.

"Well, if you say so. I just hope you remember to visit me."

Ran gave Sonoko a playful shove. "Of course I would. Thanks for everything anyway."

"No problem as long as it's you." She turned off the lights and the two girls went to sleep.

* * *

"You found a house already?"

Shinichi was talking to his friend, professor Agasa, over the phone. He had said that he already had some place to live but he did not say anything about Mouri Ran. He feared that the old professor might misinterpret it.

"Yes I have. I'll go there tomorrow."

"Well, good for you. I sure hope you good luck," professor Agasa replied before hanging up the phone. Shinichi put down the phone as well and went out the booth. He walked for about an hour or so before heading back to the precinct where he was temporarily sleeping.

* * *

Ran arrived just in time to see Shinichi hauling in some of his stuff. She made no noise but Shinichi saw her anyway.

"Ohayou, Mouri-san. After I finish here I'll help you with your things."

"No thanks. I'm fine, really."

Shinichi put down the last of his bags and got one of Ran's. "I insist," he said. "This is my way of making up for yesterday."

Ran just let him do what he wished. While he was fetching bags, she decided to make a quick call to Sonoko to tell her that she's settled. She decided not to tell Sonoko her address. Good thing Sonoko bought the lie she said.

After calling, she went in and found a couple of cake rolls on the table. She got one and munched on it. Just then Shinichi emerged from one of the rooms. He sat opposite her and ate some cake rolls too. Ran decided to say what was bothering her.

"Listen, Kudou-kun."

Shinichi looked up at Ran. "Hai?"

"Well, I decided to set some rules… for us."

Shinichi ate the last of his cake roll and reclined on the couch. "Go on."

"Well, it is kinda awkward for us to live in one place… I know you know what I mean…" Ran glanced at Shinichi who seemed to be listening with rapt attention. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"And also, I don't plan to tell any person about this- living with you. So I thought that maybe, since we also go to different places, we should not go out together. I mean, if I go out at 6, you go out at 7. Something like that. Do you agree?"

Shinichi thought for a moment and said it was a good idea. "Since you go to school, I'll be the one to leave and enter house late. Is that fine?"

"Thank you, yes. That is."

The two talked a little longer before realizing that it's late already. They each got their own bags and placed them inside their respective rooms. Ran hurried over to prepare dinner.

"I hope I get to know you better during the course of our stay."

Ran turned around to see Shinichi smiling. She resumed to cook dinner and after they ate tidied up the table. Soon they decided to retire to their rooms.

"Um, Kudou-kun…"

Shinichi looked at Ran calmly and said, "Since we're living in the same place, I prefer you call me Shinichi. Would calling you Ran be fine?"

Ran quieted for a while but finally replied, "Yes, that's fine. Goodnight, Shinichi."

"Goodnight, Ran."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan._

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE (2****nd**** to 3****rd**** week of September)**

"Shinichi! I'll take a bath first so please do the cooking!"

"Sure, no problem. Take your time."

Ran and Shinichi got up early the next morning. It was a Monday, the start of the week, and the start of a new semester. Ran was preparing to go to school. When she went to the kitchen, Shinichi was already laying out breakfast. She decided to just eat the food since she was late. After a quick toast, some bacon and eggs, and a glass of orange juice, Ran went off.

A little farther from her place she met with Sonoko. They were both entering the same high school.

"So how's the new home?"

"It's fine. It's actually very cozy."

"Well, that's great news. Anyway, let's hurry, before the train leaves us."

The two ran fast and reached the train station just in time. They boarded the train and after 10 minutes alighted and walked a short distance to school.

When they arrived, a huge crowd was gathering at the main hall. Everyone seemed to be interested on the message posted on the student's bulletin. Sonoko hurried off to see the commotion while Ran took her time in fixing her locker. Just then a voice spoke up.

"Ran! Over here!"

Ran went over and saw Sonoko sitting at a nearby bench, eyes gleaming. She sat beside her and looked at her inquisitively.

"Guess what the message is all about."

"I don't have a clue. Tell me."

Sonoko's eyes danced with joy. "There's an upcoming dance festival for the fall! Oh, this would be lovely!"

Ran pretended to smile but her insides were lurching. She was not as enthusiastic about the school dance as Sonoko was. For her it was a total waste of time. It was all about make-up, party, date and dance. It did not appeal that much to her. Ran was so lost in thought that she did not hear the bell ring and came back to her senses only when Sonoko nudged her.

School passed quite quickly for Ran. She was not completely focusing on the lessons. Her mind continuously floated to the dance. She knew she'd be a total mess. She would like to avoid it as much as possible. When school ended, she quickly went home without waiting for Sonoko.

At home, she decided to cook for herself and for Shinichi when he arrives. After eating, she studied for a while but was interrupted by the buzzer at the door. She opened it and received Shinichi. When Shinichi had eaten, he asked her about her day.

"Fine. Thanks. How about you? Where do you go by the way?"

"Oh, have I not told you? I'm an amateur police."

"Police? But you're just my age!" Ran exclaimed, surprised. Shinichi smiled.

"I know it's quite shocking but actually it is just a preparation for my future career which is to be part of the intelligent group of the police."

"I see… oh, it's getting late, we better sleep." Ran bade Shinichi good night and went to sleep.

* * *

Classes were uneventful during the first week of school. The next Monday, however, a huge rumor spread throughout the school. There was a buzz of excitement as Ran entered the classroom. She sat at her desk and half listened to the talk. Sonoko noticed her and decided to update her.

"Ran! We heard there's a newcomer today!"

Ran looked at Sonoko, intrigued. "You mean, like a transferee?"

"Yes. But we're not sure yet if it is a guy or a girl. I hope it's a guy!"

Ran smiled. It was Sonoko's nature to always hunt for cute guys. A few minutes later the head teacher went in and confirmed the news.

"Yes, we have a newcomer now. He is a guy," she paused as squeals of excitement came from the girls, "and I would like all of you to welcome him properly. Here he is."

Ran did not notice the newcomer come in for she was still looking intently outside the window, thinking about the school dance. Suddenly, Sonoko nudged her.

"What?"

"Look at our new classmate! He's so cute!"

The newcomer went over to introduce himself. "Hello everyone. My name is-" he was cut short by a sudden commotion at the back.

All eyes wheeled around and looked at the back. There, Ran stood, gaping at the new guy, apparently shocked. The class was puzzled. The newcomer looked at Ran's direction and smiled.

"Ohayou, Ran."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR (3****rd**** week of September)**

"Ran-san knows this guy?"

"My, how lucky!"

"Everyone quiet down! Ran-san, sit down, please!"

Ran sat down and looked fixedly at her teacher and the newcomer. She was utterly perplexed. _What's happening? What's he doing here?_

"Please, continue."

"Yes, ma'am. As I have said, my name is Kudou. Kudou Shinichi. Pleased to meet all of you. If you want to know more, just ask Ran over there," he said with a smile.

"Thank you very much. Now, if you please, sit down at the back." Shinichi followed suit and sat behind Ran.

When class finally started, Ran looked at Shinichi, who smiled at her warmly.

"We need to talk."

"Sure, anytime. This break, if you want."

Ran focused on her lessons but couldn't really understand a thing. A million questions were whirring through her mind. She waited anxiously for the ring to bell but when it did, the class cornered Shinichi and her and bombarded them with questions. They never got a chance to talk.

When lunch came, Sonoko quickly grabbed Ran and went down the cafeteria. After sitting, she voiced out her question.

"Why didn't you tell me anything about this?"

Sonoko looked slightly annoyed, but Ran apologized profusely and explained things. She lied about the truth: what she said was they met at a coffee shop the day she was looking for a place to live. Sonoko didn't ask much after, relieved that Ran told her what happened. Ran felt guilty, but there was absolutely no way she'd tell Sonoko.

After lunch, Shinichi tried to grab Ran's attention, but she ignored him. She decided to talk to him later at home. Shinichi finally gave up, but he was thinking of something else.

That dismissal, Sonoko told Ran that she needed to go home early. Since Ran had some things to fix still, she couldn't accompany her, but Sonoko understood. When Ran had finally finished everything, she got her bag and went out the **room**, only to be surprised to see Shinichi standing there.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"It's my first time here. Can you tour me around?"

Ran did not know what to make of this but she gave in. They went around the campus, which was quite big. After finishing the whole high school building, they decided to go home.

Back in their flat, Ran quickly changed clothes and prepared dinner. She avoided Shinichi's eyes, which followed her everywhere. As they sat down for dinner, Ran blurted out her thoughts.

"What were you doing there?" Shinichi just smiled.

"Studying, of course."

"But- your job- what about it?"

"Yeah, I know…" Shinichi did not speak for a moment. Finally, he sighed and smiled.

"This wasn't really my idea. The chief, he thought I should live normally as well. Even though I'm an amateur cop, he said I should also be a normal teenager. So he forced me to study."

Ran nodded and ate her bowl. After a while she asked, "But who will fund your **schooling**?" Shinichi laughed.

"Oh, that. That's really not much of a problem. My parents had secured an account for my needs before they left, which included my schooling. I don't really have anything to worry about."

"Oh…" Ran gave the situation a long analysis. "So what will happen to your job? You're stopping?"

"Oh, no. I switched shifts. I'll serve in the afternoon, after school. So I'll be home late more often."

"Is that so? Good for you then…"

But Ran was actually disappointed that he would be home late. They finished their dinner and Ran washed the dishes while Shinichi fixed some things. After cleaning, Ran gave out a huge yawn.

"Sleepy?"

Ran rubbed her left eye. "Yeah."

"Sleep already. I'll finish things here."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Shinichi."

"Goodnight. Sorry for not telling you again." Ran just smiled.

"That's fine. Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan._

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE (4****th**** week of September)**

"So what's the real score?"

"Yeah, really, how are things with you?"

Since the arrival of Kudou Shinichi and his not-so-familiar way of introducing himself a week ago, which included letting everyone know he knew Ran, Ran has been hounded by students everywhere, especially girls. They all wanted to know how she got to know a hot guy like Shinichi. Everyone actually believed that they were lovers.

"No, nothing of that sort. We're just friends."

The girls eyed her suspiciously. Ran was tensed, but Sonoko came to her rescue. She thanked Sonoko who just winked at her.

Besides the transferee, almost everyone was talking about the upcoming school dance. According to the note, the dance would be held at the last week of November. Everyone was excited, and Sonoko was talking about the news with much enthusiasm.

"I heard you **could** bring dates! Will you be coming, Ran?"

Ran just laughed. Sonoko knew she didn't like those kinds of things. However, Sonoko seemed determined to make her come this year.

"Look, you've never been to any before, how about going for a change?"

"But Sonoko, you know I'm not fond of those kinds of events. Besides, I have nothing to wear, much less a date."

Sonoko grinned at her. "I've planned that out! We're going shopping!"

"Eh? But you never told me!"

"No buts! We're going this weekend!"

Ran knew she couldn't alter Sonoko's mind. She gave up and agreed.

* * *

"Do you have anything to do this Saturday?"

"Nothing special. Why?"

Ran went over to the couch where Shinichi sat. He was skimming absently through a magazine.

"Well, Sonoko and I planned to go shopping. So I was just checking your schedule."

"Oh, everything's fine with me. Just go."

"Really? Thanks!" Ran smiled warmly at Shinichi. He smiled back, which made Ran blush a little. She quickly went away and made school work.

* * *

"Wow!"

"Sonoko, don't shout too loud!"

"Look, Ran! A lot of dresses! And a lot more people! Wonder if there's a hottie somewhere.."

"Sonoko!"

Ran blushed a bit for Sonoko's rash behavior. Some people were looking at their direction. Sonoko and Ran were at the city department store, shopping for dresses.

They visited a lot of shops, but Ran just looked at everything absent mindedly. Sonoko was grabbing five dresses at a time and fitting everything, but even she couldn't pick any. Finally, at the last stall, both of them found dresses they liked. They quickly bought it and headed to a food chain.

"So, do you plan to tell me what really is going on?"

Ran looked at Sonoko, who was eyeing her like a hawk.

"Nothing, I'm telling you. We're just friends."

Sonoko inched forward. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, my goodness, Sonoko," Ran laughed. "If something does happen, you'll be the first one to know," she added.

"Good!" Sonoko exclaimed. "Hurry up and finish your snacks, I want to go home already."

"Okay fine," Ran said with a grin.

* * *

Shinichi looked curiously at Ran's bag. He was really interested about what she bought at the mall.

"Something for the school dance?"

Ran just smiled. "Sort of. And, anyway," she added, "it's not like I'm going to attend. I just bought one to satisfy Sonoko. I'm not interested, and really, even if I would like to go, it's not like I have a date or something."

Shinichi did not reply. When Ran looked at him, he was dead serious. Her curiosity was aroused.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so serious? What are you thinking of?"

"Uh…that…well…"

"Well?"

"I was just thinking… would you like to go to the school dance with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan._

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX (1****st**** week of October)**

"You're going! Yes!"

"Shut up."

"But this is great news! Finally! But, how come?"

"Don't ask me."

Although a bit disappointed, Sonoko stopped asking Ran questions for fear that she'd change her mind. She was delighted that she decided to finally go to the school dance, even though she did not really know why she agreed.

While walking, the two girls saw Shinichi busy cleaning outside the room. Sonoko greeted him with a smile.

"Ohayou, Kudou-kun!"

"Ohayou, Suzuki-san. Ohayou, Ran." She just smiled at him.

_Kawaii. No good. Ran is too cute. _Shinichi quickly went inside the room so that the two won't see his cheeks reddening. Sonoko looked at him curiously, not knowing what to make of his actions. Ran, meanwhile, was quiet, but inside, her heart was thumping aloud. They entered the room when they saw the teacher walking towards their class.

_Good things I sit in front of him. If it was __**someplace**__ else… I don't want to think about it._ Ran still hadn't forgotten what happened last night. The question Shinichi asked came out of the blue, and she did not know how to react. In the end, she just nodded silently and quickly turned away.

_As time passes, I'm finding it harder to meet his gaze… damnit._

Ran went home alone. Inside the flat was quiet, because she was the only one home. Shinichi was still working as a cop. Having nothing else to do, she did her home work. However, she finished early, and Shinichi wasn't home yet. She decided to see him work.

The nearest precinct was a good ten minute walk from school. _No wonder it's easy for him to keep his job,_ she thought. When she reached the headquarters, Shinichi was just going out. He saw her standing near the precinct and waved at her. She waved, but with much difficulty.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's not like I really have anything to do at home…"

"What about school work?"

"I'm done."

"Oh. You've cooked dinner?" Ran gasped.

"I forgot! Oh no! Hurry, let's go home!"

Shinichi laughed aloud. "Forget it. Let's just eat somewhere." Ran blushed a bit but agreed. "The coffee shop, it's near here I believe."

"Sure. Let's go."

They walked silently. The atmosphere was both comfy and tense. Beside Shinichi, Ran felt secure and safe, but she was never really sure what to say to him. She had only known him for quite some time, just two weeks. She wanted to know him better.

Shinichi wanted to know Ran better as well. The only problem was, he didn't know how to bring the subject up. He didn't want to scare her or anything. If the situation was impossible, he had already decided that he'd stay put in order to continue living with her. But inside him, he really wanted to ask her out.

They ordered few for dinner. Ran wanted to be home early. She wanted to sleep early, because she was needed at school early next day. As soon as their food came, they ate quickly but silently. No one really knew how to break the silence between them. When they finished, they walked to the train station.

Sitting inside the train was a relief. Ran decided to take a nap while inside, even for just five minutes. But she couldn't sleep. She looked at Shinichi constantly, who seemed to be in deep thought. Shinichi appeared to not have noticed, so she just continued looking. They soon reached the stop and walked home.

As they were walking, Shinichi finally spoke.

"Ran."

"Hai?"

"Um, you see, I know we've only known each other for a month but…"

"Go on, spit it out."

"Actually, I wanted to know you better, because I really think you're a great person, but there really hasn't been much time, so…"

Ran looked at him, shocked. When she regained her composure, she asked quietly, "Are you asking me on a date?" Shinichi blushed- dark crimson red.

"If-if it's fine with you…" Ran was even more surprised, and she too, blushed. She managed to answer back.

"Of course. When?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan._

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN (1****st**** week of October)**

"So? How do I look?"

"Absolutely fantastic, I promise."

"Don't overdo it okay, we're only going to eat out."

Sonoko just smiled. Ran went over to her house the night before, telling her Shinichi asked her out. Ran was positively glowing. _Ran might not know it_, Sonoko thought, _but she really likes Kudou. And if I'm right, so does he._ Sonoko offered to fix up Ran for the date. According to Ran, Shinichi said to dress in something comfortable. Ran went for a white jacket over a green tank top, cute blue shorts, and comfy shoes. She didn't want to wear any makeup but Sonoko insisted. She opted for a light blush and a touch of pink lip gloss. Ran looked pretty, that Sonoko was sure.

Sonoko was still choosing accessories when the doorbell rang. Sonoko wasn't sure why, but Ran insisted to dress up in her house. She didn't mind though. "I'll get it, you pick your accessories," Sonoko said as she went for the door.

Outside stood Shinichi, who in casual clothes looked even cuter. He was wearing gray frayed jeans, a blue shirt and a black jacket. His look looked so laid back; it was like he wasn't even trying to look good, which only all the more made him look good. Shinichi smiled at Sonoko while she asked him to come in.

"Was it hard to find my house?"

"Oh, no, the people seem to know. Um, is Ran ready yet?"

"Oh, one minute."

Upstairs, Sonoko saw Ran looking out the window. "What's up?" Sonoko asked loudly. Ran turned around and merely shrugged. "I'm pretty nervous," she confessed. "Don't be," Sonoko answered, "you'll do great. Let's hurry, your gentleman is waiting." Sonoko finally chose black pearl earrings and a silver locket. She quickly ushered her down.

Shinichi stood there, waiting. When he saw Ran, he simply stared. Ran, uncomfortable, finally asked, "Is there something wrong with my dress?" Shinichi smiled and shook his head. "No, it's just, I know you're pretty but today you're exceptionally beautiful." Ran blushed and smiled shyly. "So, let's go?" She nodded. "Let's."

"So do you want to eat at… let's see, the burger joint or the pizza place?"

Ran laughed quietly as she looked at Shinichi. "Are you sure this is a proper date? Burgers and pizza near an amusement park?"

"Hey, don't mock the amusement park. Would you rather sit stiffly while watching a boring opera?"

"Okay, I give up," Ran said, laughing. "I'm sure today will be fun."

Shinichi returned her smile. "So? Burgers or pizza?" "Let's go burgers."

After a meal of greasy burgers and extra large cokes, Shinichi and Ran entered the amusement park. The place was packed that afternoon. It was hard to walk around. There were long lines and dense crowds everywhere. Shinichi pulled Ran to a café and told her to wait while he got tickets. Ran sat outside, watching passers-by go back and forth several rides. There were people of all sorts: little kids, grade school, high school, couples of all ages, families, old ladies, husbands and wives, bored teenagers. Ran watched the people go when suddenly, someone covered her eyes.

Being trained in karate, Ran elbowed the stranger and quickly got up her seat. She turned around, prepared to punch the person, only to find Shinichi sitting on the ground.

"Shinichi! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Shinichi said, "just remind me not to try the Guess Who? game again," he added with a smile.

"I'm really sorry," Ran said sheepishly.

"I'm fine, really. Let's go."

"So, karate huh?"

Ran simply sighed. "Yes. Both my parents know judo, but I studied karate. I'm pretty good, I've won competitions."

"That's good. I won't have to worry about robbers in the house then," Shinichi said teasingly. Ran merely laughed. "But you have to worry about pissing me off, or else…" she replied.

"Here we are."

They were standing in front the biggest roller coaster Ran had ever seen. Shinichi had secured them tickets for every ride but they still had to wait the long lines. Shinichi was talking about all the rides in the amusement park they were going to ride. Ran merely nodded along, excited to ride the roller coaster. It's been years since she went to an amusement park. She was actually pretty psyched that Shinichi picked the place as their venue for their 'date'.

After the roller coaster, Shinichi and Ran rode more rides. By five, they've ridden everything except the Ferris wheel. Ran didn't know why, but she didn't ask. Instead, she agreed when Shinichi asked her if she wanted to take a walk.

The amusement park was clearing. Only about half of the people were left inside. With the thinning crowd, it was easier to check out the sights. The amusement park felt serene and calm as the sun set over the horizon. Shinichi and Ran walked in silence, taking in the beauty of the sunset.

_I can't guess what he's thinking… what's gonna happen now? _Ran stole a glance at Shinichi, who was silently humming a tune. Shinichi saw her and merely smiled. Ran didn't know what to do, or say, so she simply continued walking. She didn't know how long it was but finally, Shinichi spoke.

"We're here."

They were standing in front of the Ferris wheel. The giant ride looked magnificent in the night sky. It was beautifully lit with multicolored lights. The Ferris wheel seemed to be emitting an aura of beauty as it stood at the middle of the park, underneath the stars.

"Want a ride?" Shinichi asked Ran, grinning. She grinned back. "I'd love to."

The view was breathtaking. Somehow, Shinichi convinced the operator to stop the wheel when they reach to top. From their seats, Shinichi and Ran had a good, clear view of the city. Every place was filled with yellow light. The tall buildings and neon signs shone in the night. The city looked simply magnificent. Shinichi merely smiled as he watched Ran look over the city excitedly. _That worked out well, _he thought. After a few more minutes, he signaled the operator to get them down. After one final look at the Ferris wheel, they set out home.

They barely spoke as they walked home, but Shinichi was sure that Ran had a good time. They grabbed food at the nearby convenience store before they went up the apartment. Inside, they ate in silence. After they finished their food, Ran cleaned it up while Shinichi watched TV.

Suddenly, Ran spoke. "Shinichi?"

Shinichi turned off the TV and went to the kitchen. "Yes?"

Ran put down the plate she was drying and reached in her pocket. "I had a wonderful time, really. Thank you very much," she said, smiling. Shinichi smiled back. "That's why, I want you to have this. I was thinking of not giving it to you but, oh, I really enjoyed this day, it's the least I can do." She drew a small box out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Ran finished up in the kitchen while Shinichi opened the box. Inside was a black leather wallet. "I noticed you've worn out your own," Ran quietly said. "Well, I'm done here, so I'm going to bed. Good night."

Ran quickly went to her room but Shinichi caught up with her. Before she can open her door, Shinichi grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Ran."

"Yes?"

Shinichi pulled her close and kissed her cheek. He pulled away, smiling; Ran turned real red.

"Thank you. I had fun. Good night."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan._

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT (2****nd**** week of October)**

"So? How did it go?"

"It was great…"

"I knew it! Then, what happened?"

Ran blushed at Sonoko's inquiry. Her mind flashed back to her 'date' with Shinichi last week. It was really amazing. But what she could not forget was Shinichi's kiss.

"He… he, um… he kissed me…"

Sonoko squealed. "On the lips?" "No!" "Then where?" "On the cheek…" Ran said, blushing. Sonoko, however, looked disappointed. "What's the matter with that Kudou?" Sonoko said, pouting. Ran just laughed and said, "Sonoko, don't. It's… it's good enough…"

Sonoko looked at her best friend and smiled. _She seems really happy. If she says so… but honestly, the cheek? _The bell suddenly rang; it was time for class.

In English class, the teacher told everyone to pair up. Sonoko and Ran immediately got together.

"Okay, project. What should we do?" Ran asked.

"Why don't we meet up this weekend and talk about it?" Sonoko replied. "I know! Let's do it at your place! I haven't seen your apartment and it's been a month already," she continued.

"N-no need! My room is small, and the neighborhood's loud, l-let's just do it at your house!"

"Is there a problem, Ran?"

Ran looked at her friend. Sonoko was eyeing her suspiciously. "No… I just don't think it's a good place to do our project. At your house this weekend. Okay?"

"Okay, if you say so."

Ran breathed a sigh of relief and went back to her seat. Sonoko, however, was not convinced. She continued to watch Ran throughout the rest of the class.

After class, Ran had to stay at school to do her cleaning duties. Ran finished quickly and went out the building quietly. Outside, she was startled to see Sonoko waiting.

"Hi, Ran!" "Sonoko! What are you doing here?"

"What's wrong?" Sonoko said. "I thought I'd wait for you and walk you home. That's okay, isn't it?"

Ran fidgeted uncomfortably. "O-of course, it's fine. It's just that…" "Just that what?"

"… I promised Shinichi I'll wait for him here…" Ran said. _That's not really a lie. Please, please, buy it._

"Is that so?" Sonoko replied, looking disappointed again. "Oh, well. I guess we'll just do it next time."

"Of course! Go ahead. See you tomorrow."

Ran watched as Sonoko rounded the corner. She felt guilty for lying to her best friend, but she just is not ready yet to tell Sonoko about her roommate.

Sonoko continued walking. She was a bit sad about Ran rejecting her offer but she can't do anything about it. _But there's still something wrong here. What's wrong with that house? _She kept thinking about Ran's weird reactions today that she unknowingly bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Sonoko apologized. She was about to turn when the person called her.

"Sonoko-san?" She turned around and saw Shinichi.

"Kudou! Hi! Why weren't you in class?" "Oh, well, I had to fix some stuff…"

"I see…" Sonoko eyed Shinichi. He, too, seemed happy. "So, where're you off too?"

"Oh, nowhere, just home." "Home?" Sonoko asked. "Weren't you supposed to pick up Ran?"

"Huh?" "Ran told me she's waiting for you. I told her I'd walk her home but she refused…"

Shinichi became immediately alarmed. He knew that no one, not even Sonoko, can know about him and Ran.

"Oh yes, I will pick her up. I'll swing by the school before I go home. Don't worry about it, I'll walk her to her apartment."

"Okay. Make sure she's okay, okay?"

"Okay," Shinichi said, smiling. "You take care, too. See you tomorrow!"

As soon as Shinichi was out of sight, Sonoko retraced her steps back to school. _Something is really weird here. Did Shinichi forget about Ran? What is with that apartment? _When Sonoko reached the school, Ran and Shinchi were already gone. Sonoko, more confused than ever, decided to take matters into her own hands: she will follow Ran home tomorrow.

* * *

Ran and Shinichi talked about Sonoko on their walk home.

"I saw Sonoko, by the way. She told me you were waiting for me so I swung by."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I feel really bad but… she offered to accompany me and, I just can't tell her. I feel really awful…"

Shinichi looked at Ran. She was really down. He didn't like seeing her that way. "Hey, cheer up. I know this is hard but we can't do anything about it yet. Just be patient, okay?"

Ran nodded, but Shinichi still saw sadness in her eyes. He turned around and pulled Ran along.

"Where are we going?"

"We're eating out and watching a movie."

"But, assignments and homework, my project…"

"We'll get home early, don't worry. Let's go."

Ran simply smiled. She was touched by Shinichi's effort to make her feel better. She stopped resisting and went along.

* * *

"Sonoko is sick?"

Ran felt more awful the next day when she found out that Sonoko was absent. The school nurse told her that Sonoko called in early in the morning that she couldn't come to school. Remembering yesterday's conversation, Ran felt like it was partly her fault. _Maybe she's just avoiding me._

"Can I go visit her? Is it bad?" Ran asked the nurse.

"Oh, don't worry about it, she'll be fine in a few days, she said. Maybe you should call her first."

Ran left the clinic and went back to class. When break time came, she called Sonoko.

"Sonoko!" "Hi, Ran." "Thank goodness you're okay."

"I'm fine really. I know you're thinking of coming over, but don't. I don't want to bother you. I'll be back on Monday."

"But…" "No buts. Promise me you won't go. I'll be okay." "Okay…"

Ran silently hung up the phone. She was a bit hurt that Sonoko did not want to see her. Quietly, she went back to class.

The rest of the day, Ran merely gazed outside. She was too preoccupied about Sonoko. She felt guilty and hurt, but above all, she was worried sick, but she promised not to go. Shinichi, sitting behind her, noticed her tearful eyes. He wanted to comfort her so bad, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

After school, Ran walked home quietly. She stopped by the grocery store to buy food for dinner but she was very distracted. She noticed nothing on the way home, especially a girl clad in all black following her.

Sonoko did not want to lie to Ran but it was the only way to make sure she gets answers. She had been planning this stake out all night, and truthfully, she got colds because of staying outside for so late. When she saw the look on Ran's face, she wanted to rush forward and apologize. But she wanted to know really badly. She waited for a while and made sure Ran had no suspicion and proceeded on following her.

Ran stopped at a condominium. _It doesn't seem weird at all, _thought Sonoko. _Maybe this was a mistake._ She was about to leave when she saw a guy entering the building. She had the feeling she knew him, so she followed him in.

It wasn't anyone she knew, just looked familiar. Sonoko sighed, and left the building. Two blocks over, however, she ran into Shinichi again.

"Suzuki-san! I thought you were sick!" Shinichi said.

"Oh, I am, I'm just… taking a walk… my doctor's clinic is near this place…" "I see…"

Shinichi knew that the place was dangerously close to where he and Ran lived. Somehow, he had to steer Sonoko away from the condominium.

"So, how are you feeling? Better?" "Oh, yes, I might be able to go back tomorrow."

"That's wonderful news. Hey, it's pretty late; do you want me to accompany you home?"

"It's not necessary, I'm leaving anyway."

Sonoko quickly backed away from Shinichi. He of all people could not know about her stalking Ran. Oddly enough, though, Shinichi seemed relieved that she was leaving.

"See you tomorrow Kudou." "You too. Take care."

Shinichi waited until Sonoko was out of sight before he went to his building. Ran was already there, looking sad as ever. He put down his stuff on the couch and got some food from the refrigerator before sitting near Ran.

"Cookie?" he offered. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"I ran into Sonoko again," Shinichi said. Ran nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Really? Is she okay? Is she doing well?" "Yes, she even said she might be back tomorrow."

"That's a relief…" Ran sighed as she sat back down. She watched Shinichi eat before her gaze fell on the clock.

"Dinner! I forgot! I'm going to cook right away!"

Shinichi merely smiled. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, it might be the super," Shinichi shouted. He went for the door and opened it, only to find –

"Suzuki-san?"

"Kudou! What are you doing here?"

Ran went into the living room to check out what was happening.

"Shinichi, who is it – Sonoko?"

"I think we have a problem, Ran."


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan._

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE (2****nd**** week of October)**

"What is going on here?"

"Let us explain, please."

Sonoko could only stare as Shinichi and Ran cast helpless looks to each other. Sonoko 'stalked' Ran in order to find out where she lived because she was being so secretive about it. She thought it was because the room was not nice, or she was robbed, or she was simply lying about finding a place to stay and she was actually living on the street. When she saw Ran enter a condominium, she felt relieved; hours later, she decided to go back to surprise her, only to find Shinichi at the other side of the door.

"Come in, please, let us talk inside," Shinichi gestured towards the living room. Sonoko meekly stepped in, still bewildered by the whole situation.

"Please, sit down," Shinichi urged, and Sonoko sat at the nearest couch. Ran whispered something to Shinichi before he went to the kitchen. Ran sat opposite her, looking helpless and pleading.

"Sonoko, what are you doing here? How did you even find me?"

"Well, I kind of followed you on your way home…"

"I thought you were sick! You lied to me?"

Those words perked Sonoko right up. "Excuse me, look where you are! Don't accuse me of lying when you've kept this a secret! What, are you guys living together?"

"No!" Ran tearfully said. "Don't misunderstand… it's complicated! I never meant to keep this a secret, but I couldn't just tell anyone about it either!"

"I'm not just anyone, Ran, I'm your best friend!"

"I know, and I'm sorry… please, let's talk about this."

Sonoko merely gazed back at Ran. Emotions were overwhelming her. She felt betrayed.

"I think I'll come back some other time. And I don't think I'll be going back to class just yet." With that, Sonoko left.

Ran helplessly watched Sonoko slam the door. It was too much; all she could do was cry.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Shinichi felt powerless. He knew nothing he said would comfort Ran. He was scared, too, because he knew nothing of this would have happened had circumstances be different – had he not been around. He silently watched her cry as he fixed up in the kitchen. Before long, he stopped hearing voices from the living room; when he went to check, he saw Ran sleeping soundlessly on the couch. He gently picked her up and put her in her bed.

"I'm sorry, too, Ran… if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be crying… I'm sorry…"

* * *

Sonoko was fuming when she reached her house. _I cannot believe she kept all that a secret from me, _Sonoko thought. She was really hurt that she found out that way. _What is happening? Now we're fighting. I didn't even let her explain…_

Feeling dejected, Sonoko dragged herself inside her room. She was exhausted from everything. As she lied down in bed, she couldn't help but repeat her argument with Ran over and over inside her head. She felt bad about picking the fight, but she was too hurt to notice. _I thought I was her best friend_. Sonoko chanced upon some photos of her and Ran lying at the foot of her bedside table. She gingerly picked them up and looked through them. With each picture, more tears flowed down her cheek, until she was too tired to even cry.

* * *

Shinichi barely slept all night. At around two in the morning, he heard something from Ran's bedroom. He got a glass of water and left it at her bedside table. He knew she woke up, and was crying again. He quietly went back to his own room, but he slept very lightly in case Ran needed anything else.

Ran was in a worse state. She woke up with swollen eyes. It didn't look like she even looked at the mirror at all. She simply moved around the room, but it was as if she weren't there at all.

"Ran, eat breakfast please, we still have school."

"I'm not hungry. I'm not going to school."

"But Ran…"

"Please, just let me be. I'll eat later."

Ran went back to her room leaving Shinichi alone at the kitchen. Shinichi didn't know what else to do. _That's it – I'm going over to Suzuki-san's tonight. I don't want to see Ran like this. _With a sigh of resignation, Shinichi cleaned up the table and went to school.

* * *

"Answer it please. And if it's Ran, tell her I'm sick."

Sonoko sat by the window in her bedroom. She had been thinking about Ran and Shinichi all day. She was still hurt by Ran's decision not to tell her, but staying in her room all day made her realize the difficult situation Ran must have been in. But still, she wasn't ready to forgive her friend just yet.

"Konichiwa, Suzuki-san."

Sonoko turned around and saw Shinichi standing outside her doorway. She immediately stood up and walked over to him.

"Kudou! What are you doing here? Did Ran send you?" Sonoko said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No, I'm alone, and Ran doesn't even know I'm here." "Oh… well in that case, please, sit down."

Shinichi sat at the white plastic chair beside the dresser. Sonoko's room was dainty; it was hard to miss that an elegant lady stayed here. Shinichi noticed that everything was classy and of exquisite taste; what caught his attention, however, were the photos lying on Sonoko's bed.

"How have you been?" "I'm fine…" "I'm really sorry, for giving you such a shock. I truly am sorry."

Sonoko merely looked at Shinichi. "What do you want, Kudou? We're not really close, so I understand your whole living situation. But Ran… she's my best friend in the world. How can she keep this from me?" Sonoko's eyes started to well up. "I understand it's complicated… but it hurts not to know, and be lied to."

Shinichi went over to Sonoko's bed and awkwardly patted her shoulder. _Now I have two crying ladies. I have to fix this. _"Look, Suzuki, Ran never meant to keep this from you. It was especially hard for her not to tell you. But this whole thing is just so twisted that explaining it will be harder than any class in school. Plus she didn't want you to worry about her, living in a condominium with some guy you barely know. She never wanted to do this; she just needed to."

"I get that. But it still… it still hurts." "Of course. But I hope you know, she's in despair, too. She didn't go to class today. I have the bad feeling she didn't even eat today. She's waiting for you. Like you said, you're the best of friends."

Shinichi stood up and went for the door. "I have to do something before I go home. Please, feel free to visit. And please, think about what I said." With that, he was gone.

Sonoko sat there for a long time. She knew what she must do.

* * *

_Shinichi has a key, so who could be ringing the door bell? _Ran had been in her pajamas all day; she even forgot to shower because of Sonoko. She looked positively hideous but she didn't care. However, a visitor was waiting outside so she had to fix herself up.

Ran reluctantly opened the door. She didn't expect to see Sonoko outside. She smiled weakly and Sonoko returned her smile. She ushered her in and got some snacks at the kitchen.

"Hi…"

Sonoko looked at Ran's face. Traces of tears were still visible. She felt a pang of guilt. "Hey. Bad night, I suppose?" Ran nodded. "You too."

"How did you know?" Sonoko asked. Ran simply looked at her and said, "You're my best friend for as long as I can remember. Of course I'll know how you feel."

The two were quiet for a long while. Finally, Ran spoke.

"Sonoko… I'm really sorry about this whole thing. I know I shouldn't have lied, I'm sorry. I want you to know that I really wanted to tell you. I just couldn't before. I really am sorry…"

"I understand that you're in a difficult spot right now. I was wrong too; I didn't even let you explain. I was too emotional. I promise, I'll try to look at this with objectivity. I know you're having a really tough time."

Ran and Sonoko hugged each other, smiling. The fight was over. They sat at the couch for a long time, talking, until it was time for Sonoko to go.

"I'll see you in class. Take care, Ran."

"You too. Be safe."

"By the way, is this living arrangement temporary? Do you plan to find your own place?"

"I don't know. I like it here. Both the place and the company."


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan._

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN (2****nd**** week of November)**

"What do you think of that guy?"

"Hmm… too short."

"That one?"

"Too tall."

After their big fight weeks ago, Sonoko and Ran were closer than ever. Ran felt relieved that she can actually confide about Shinichi – all of him – to someone. Sonoko felt ecstatic that she's the one being told all about this. Things had been much greater between the friends. But besides the revelation of Ran's big secret, a lot of other things were happening, and before the two knew it, it was two weeks before the school dance.

Since Sonoko already found out about the condominium, Ran decided to tell her as well that the reason she's coming to the school dance was Shinichi asked her to go with him. Sonoko was really excited about it and she wanted both of them to double date. The only problem is, Sonoko still had no one to go to the dance with. That Sunday, Ran and Sonoko went to the mall to scout for potential dates.

"Sonoko, if you're too picky, you'll never find one," Ran said exasperatedly after Sonoko dismissed the twelfth guy they've seen.

"He has to be the perfect date, Ran. Especially since I'm going with you and your cute escort," Sonoko replied, smiling broadly. Ran simply laughed, but she was looking forward to the school dance too, which was something she never thought she'd feel.

"Okay, that guy must be good," Ran said, pointing to a blonde guy standing in front of the sports equipment stall. "He's tall, but not too much, he's good looking, he seems to like sports, and he might be a foreigner."

"Hmm… okay, take a photo. I'll have him checked out first," Sonoko replied. "Wow, it's getting pretty late, let's head back."

* * *

"… and after we got a picture of the guy, we left."

"Hmm… sounds like you've been busy. But it's great that you two are doing fine."

Back at the house, Ran told Shinichi about her trip with Sonoko to the mall. Ever since she and Sonoko fought, Shinichi had been extra attentive to her. Ran knew that Shinichi felt guilty as well for having caused her the trouble. She wanted to tell him not to mind it too much, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't want the attention.

"That reminds me, I've barely seen you here all week, where have you been?" Ran asked Shinichi.

"Oh, late hours at work. We're working on this big case about a drug dealing group. We had a lot of leads, but we haven't tracked their exact location yet."

"That sounds like a lot of work." "Yeah, it is. But I like it so no complaints here."

"That's good, then." Ran went back to her assignment in Math. She tried to solve, but she couldn't concentrate. She watched Shinichi from behind her notebook. He, too, was finishing his homework. But Ran knew that besides school, he had his work to worry about. He was doing an awful lot for a guy his age. _He should be having fun, hanging out with friends, _Ran thought, _but he's too busy to do any of the things regular high school students do._

Shinichi felt Ran's eyes on him but he didn't look around. He had a feeling Ran was thinking about all his commitments, not just at school. He felt glad that Ran noticed and actually cared. A smile played on his lips as he finished his Science paper. _It sure is good to be here. Two months, and it already feels like home, thanks to the lovely lady with me._

* * *

Sonoko talked about nothing else the whole week but the school dance. She talked about her dress, her look, her potential date, her potential night. Ran thought this was all funny, but she supported her friend anyway. That Saturday, Ran got a message from Sonoko telling her to go to her house. Ran didn't know what it was about, so she went quickly.

"Is there a problem?" Ran asked the moment she arrived.

"No, everything's perfect!" Sonoko answered. "That's why I asked you to come here. We need to plan!"

"So does this mean you got the blonde guy to be your date?"

"Yes. And now, we plan!"

Even though Ran was not a fan of frivolous affairs, she had fun talking about the school dance with Sonoko. The dance will be held in the school gym at eight in the evening, giving them six hours to prepare since they will still have classes until two that afternoon. Ran would bring her clothes to school and go back to Sonoko's house after class to prep up. Sonoko already had her help find dozens of accessories, shoes, bags and make up of both of them. At seven thirty, their dates were supposed to arrive to escort them to the dance. They would reach the school a little before eight, just enough time to touch up if needed and to find other friends before the dance starts. The whole event would last until midnight. Whatever happens in the dance itself was up to the two of them.

"We need to make you look extra good so that Kudou can't resist your charm," Sonoko said determinedly.

"What? Why?" Ran replied, laughing.

"Because he's so slow. A peck on the cheek on your first date? We have to make sure you get a real kiss this time!"

Ran blushed at her words. "Sonoko! Seriously, stop it."

"You do like him, right?" Ran looked at Sonoko, who was looking back at her with dead serious eyes. She looked outside the window, seemingly weighing her words. Finally, she replied, "Yes… yes, I do."

Sonoko smiled at her friend's answer. "Then that settles it. We're going to make you look so pretty, Kudou will be in pain."

* * *

As Ran was walking back home that afternoon, she thought about that last conversation she had with Sonoko. _"You do like him, right?" "Yes… yes, I do."_ Before that afternoon, Ran never fully admitted her feelings for Shinichi, not even to herself. They had been living together for two months, two great months. He was nice, caring, attentive, not to mention handsome. In the short time she'd known him, she felt deeply connected with him already. _I like him… but what about him? What does he think of me?_ She recalled her date with Shinichi, and how he kissed her at the cheek and smiled at her teasingly. Ran thought he felt the same way she did, but Shinichi never mentioned that night again. When she and Sonoko had their big fight, Shinichi stayed with her the whole time - consoling her, comforting her. He was especially sweet, but Ran got the feeling he was doing it out of guilt. _I like him, _she thought. _But I have no idea how he feels_.

"You'll hit a street lamp if you keep walking with your head in the clouds."

Ran turned around and saw Shinichi grinning at her. Ran thought she was on her way home, but apparently, her feet brought her to the precinct where Shinichi worked.

"What are you doing here, Ran?"

Ran looked around. It was late in the afternoon. Very few people were passing by. _Maybe I should ask him now, before we even go to the school dance. _She was about to open her mouth when another guy went out of the precinct behind them.

"Kudou! Leaving early?" the guy asked. Shinichi looked at Ran and asked, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No need, you're needed here. Go back inside. Just be home before eight, I'll be fixing dinner."

"Are you sure?" "Yes, I am. Really, go ahead."

"If you say so." Shinichi turned around and started going back to the precinct. Ran sighed, and started her way back to the condominium. She hadn't walked five steps when she heard Shinichi shout, "I'll make it up to you, promise. Something better than the amusement park."

Ran smiled as she walked home. _I can always ask him some other time. Right now, I have a dinner to fix._

* * *

Shinichi watched Ran walk away. _She's really something… I wish I didn't have to work so I could have walked her home._ His thoughts were interrupted by his colleague.

"Kudou! Come back in." "I'm coming." With a sigh, Shinichi went back inside the precinct.

His colleague eyed him with great interest. "That your girlfriend? She's pretty."

"No, she isn't. She's just a friend."

He chuckled. "I once had a girl who was just a friend, too, buddy. Before I knew it, I was professing my love for her and she was rejecting me for some rich old man who she planned to marry. Trust me, she ain't no friend. So you better hurry up and seal the deal."

Shinichi merely looked at him. _Maybe I should ask her out again and then ask her where we stood. Damn it, I can't stand the wait. Maybe I should ask her tonight at dinner. Is that too soon? They should really teach this stuff at school instead of making us write papers._

Shinichi was contemplating his options when he heard a shout. "What?" he asked the guy sitting behind the desk. "Chief's got an announcement. Go get yourself inside the conference room if you don't want to be grilled."

* * *

Ran had just finished setting the table when she heard the front door open. Shinichi stepped inside, looking weary and preoccupied. Ran knew there was something on his mind, but she didn't know enough about his work to be able to help. She just told him that dinner was ready. They ate in silence.

The tension was too much for Ran. She eventually spoke.

"Shinichi? What's wrong?"

Shinichi looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Sorry, just a bad day at work."

"Is there anything I can do to help? Do you want dessert?"

"No, it's okay… this one's impossible to solve."

Ran was starting to get worried.

"Just tell me."

"Well, remember the big case we have? For the drug dealing group?"

"Yes. Why, have you found them?"

"Yes. Yes we have."

"Well that's good news then, right?"

Shinichi looked at her with sad, helpless eyes.

"They are formulating a plan for the take down. The planning and the actual operation will take weeks. They need all the men on the operation. No exceptions. I'm so sorry, Ran. It looks like I won't be able to come with you to the school dance."


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan._

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN (3****rd**** to 4****th**** week of November)  
**

"No way. He can't come?"

"Yes, he'll be really busy…"

"Then, does that mean you're not coming, too?"

"No, I will. I already promised you I will. Plus he told me I should have fun anyway…"

Sonoko felt Ran's disappointment in her words. Ran was not a fan of things like school dances, but she was really looking forward to this one. Sonoko watched Ran with sad eyes. Ran, however, seemed determined to make everything look fine.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Sonoko went with Ran wherever she went. She was really concerned. Ran was glad to have her best friend's company. She felt relieved. She thought she might be overreacting about the whole thing, being disappointed and everything just because Shinichi couldn't come. Sonoko seemed to understand, though, and she was thankful for it.

Ran arrived at an empty apartment. It was already past seven o'clock, but there was no sign of Shinichi anywhere in the place. She sighed as she put down her bag and went into the kitchen. _He sure is late. Should I still make dinner for him? How stupid of me, I don't even have any way of contacting him._ Ran cooked for two anyway. It didn't seem right to cook just for her. She nibbled on her food, but she was too upset and to worried to eat much. Eight thirty came and Shinichi was still not home. Ran took his dinner and wrapped it before putting it in the fridge. She changed clothes and went to the living room to finish her school work. But it was very hard to concentrate. The clocked ticked away as Ran continuously stole glances towards the front door, hoping it would open soon.

It was past twelve when Shinichi arrived home. He silently opened the door, not wanting to wake Ran up. It was a really busy day at work. The plan for the takedown was already established, but it would be suicide to go right into it. The chief decided to do two days' stakeout first before attacking the drug group. Shinichi went all around town tailing several people who were believed to be part of the group.

Shinichi closed the door and looked around. The apartment seemed different at night. It was quieter, darker. He knew that the light, warm feeling enveloping the house was due to his roommate. He went into the kitchen to look for food, but instead, he saw a note posted on the fridge saying there's dinner inside. Shinichi heated the food and ate in silence. After eating, he went to the living room to get his things. He was about to go for his room when he heard something.

Lying on the couch was Ran. She was clearly asleep. On the center table were her notes for school. Shinichi looked at Ran and smiled. He went to his room and got a blanket to cover her. He pulled a seat and sat next to her. _I am the luckiest man. Without you, I'd be living in a stinking apartment, eating instant noodles for dinner. Without you, I wouldn't know how good it feels to come home and see someone waiting for you. Without you, I wouldn't have these mixed feelings in my heart. _Shinichi gently touched Ran's face. "So cute," he whispered. He removed a stray hair from her cheek. Ran stirred. Shinichi immediately withdrew his hand, but Ran was still fast asleep. Shinichi smiled. He stood up and got his things. Before leaving, he leaned close to Ran. "Thank you," he whispered to her ear. He started to go back, but halfway down the hall, he changed his mind and turned around. He looked at Ran's sleeping face, which was the prettiest thing he'd seen in the world. Silently, he kissed her forehead.

* * *

"You don't have to do that, seriously."

"But – "

"No. I insist."

Ran smiled at her friend. Earlier, Sonoko told her that she'll tell her supposed to be escort to the dance that she wouldn't be able to make it after all. Sonoko said that if Ran didn't have a date, so does she. But Ran forced Sonoko not to break off the date. She didn't want to hold her friend back. But she was really happy that Sonoko would go to great lengths for her.

Shinichi was absent again that day. He had not gone to class all week. The operations down at the police precinct were taking a lot of his time. He left the house earlier than Ran but arrived home way too late in the night. Whenever Ran saw him, which was very seldom that week, he always looked exhausted. Ran was getting more and more worried. He was too involved in the case that it had eaten a lot of his time and energy.

Sonoko caught her friend looking at Shinichi's empty seat. Ran's eyes were filled with worry. Sonoko felt sorry for her friend, but she didn't know what to do. She, too, looked at Shinichi's seat. _That's it, _she thought, _when there's a will, there's a way. I will find a way to fix this._

* * *

"Kudou!"

"I'm busy!"

"You have a phone call!"

Shinichi looked up. His colleague was holding a phone. _Who could it be?_ He placed the documents he was working on inside his drawer and stood up. His colleague gave him the phone with a grin.

"Be careful, Kudou. You might be unpleasantly surprised," he said, laughing as he walked away.

Shinichi carefully looked at the phone before putting the receiver near his ear.

"Hello?" "Yes, hello, is this Kudou?" "Yes, it is, who am I speaking to?"

There was silence from the other line. "Hello?"

"KUDOU SHINICHI! LISTEN TO ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

* * *

It was finally the week of the dance. Sonoko reviewed and re-reviewed their school dance plan. Ran laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. She felt better. She knew Shinichi wouldn't like it if she threw away a night of fun just because she was moping. Ran managed to get hyped up for the school dance. It was great having someone like Sonoko by her side. She never felt alone, even if she stayed in the apartment alone for the whole week. Even if Shinichi wasn't going to be with her, she had her best friend. She looked forward to the school dance with enthusiasm.

At the day of the school dance, afternoon classes were cancelled. Shinichi wasn't in class still. When the bell rang, Sonoko rushed Ran to get her things and go back to her place. Ran willingly obliged, wanting to use the school dance as a way to distract her week of lonely nights. She arrived at an empty flat. Sighing to herself, she got her things and left.

At Sonoko's house, Ran was trying hard not to laugh at Sonoko's overreaction. She was fussing over every little thing, from a small wrinkle in her dress to a pair of shoes she cannot find. It was only four in the afternoon; they still had two hours to prepare. When Sonoko finally went down on her knees to check under her bed for a missing earring, Ran finally laughed. Sonoko simply pouted at her.

"You don't see how important this is, don't you?"

"No! I do. But it's just super funny. I'm sorry."

"If you're sorry, start fixing yourself up! We got a little under two hours left, idiot!"

"You don't have to call me an idiot. Geez. Wait for me, I'll go change."

"About time."

At quarter to six, Sonoko was already done with herself and was putting on the final touches of Ran's makeup. Sonoko was wearing a red tube dress with an asymmetrical hem. She wore big ruby drops for earrings and a garnet necklace. For her shoes, she opted for red, cute peep toe stilettos. Ran, on the other hand, was wearing a blue, silky dress with spaghetti straps. The hemline was A-shaped. The dress hugged her middle tightly, showing her tiny waist. She also wore sapphire dangling earrings and a black pearl necklace. She had on silver heels that glittered in the light. Sonoko turned Ran towards the full length mirror. Ran gasped at her look.

"I… I look…"

"Beautiful."

Ran smiled. "You look absolutely gorgeous as well, Sonoko. Thank you, for doing this." Sonoko grinned back.

When the clock chimed six, the doorbell rang. Ran looked at the door, knowing outside stood Sonoko's date. "Sonoko, you're date's here. You should answer the door, it's already six."

"One second! Can you do it? I'm looking for a cute purse."

"Hmph. Fine."

Ran pretended to be annoyed, but Sonoko half smiled and gave her an apologetic look. Ran smiled, left the room and climbed down the stairs. The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!"

Ran rushed to the door, which was quite hard in her heels. She took a second to steady herself, and opened the door.

"Wow. I was expecting, but I never thought I'd see an angel. You look… incredible."

"… Shinichi?"


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE (4****th**** week of November)**

"Shinichi! What are you doing here?"

"To take you to the dance of course. Is Suzuki-san ready yet? I saw her date on his way here earlier."

Waves of emotion crashed on Ran as she looked at the handsome guy standing in front of her. She could not believe such a thing can happen. She had been preparing herself all week to handle the fact that Shinichi couldn't come. Yet here he was, looking dapper in a black tuxedo complete with a corsage. _Wait, a corsage?_

"Oh, right. This is for you." Shinichi handed her the flowers. She took it, looking bewildered, and stared quizzically at Shinichi. He blushed a bit.

"We're going to a dance, so it's just right that I give you flowers, don't you think?"

"Ah… um… yes… thank you, Shinichi…"

Shinichi looked at Ran. She was admiring the flowers he gave her. She smiled at it, then at him. It was full of warmth, one he hadn't seen in weeks.

"I know flowers don't make up for making you feel lonely for two weeks, but I hope you like it."

"I do, I really do. Thank you."

* * *

Sonoko watched the two lovebirds from the second floor. She smiled and congratulated herself for a job well done. _Not that I'll ever tell Ran that._ She grabbed her purse and went down, just in time with the arrival of her date. She grinned at Ran and Shinichi, grabbed her date's arm, and went out of the house.

Waiting outside were two cars, a white one and a silver one. The white one was owned by Sonoko's date. The silver one, Shinichi.

"Eh? You have a car?" Ran looked at the car, then at Shinichi, then back at the car. "EH?!"

Shinichi merely laughed. "I kept it at my friend's since I didn't really need it. I can walk to school and to the precinct. It's not a big deal." He took Ran's hand and led her to the car. Opening the passenger seat, he said with a smile, "If you would please enter the car, my lady." Ran blushed and entered the car quickly. Shinichi went over to the driver's seat. Before going in, he glanced at the other car. Sonoko was still outside, looking at them. He gave her a thumbs up and grinned. Sonoko smiled and entered the white car. Shinichi did the same.

The school gym was full by the time they arrived. The staff did a wonderful job decorating the venue. Being the last week of November, the staff wanted to use autumn as a theme. The gym was filled with the colors gold, brown and orange. The entrance was an artificial pair of trees that shed yellow and orange leaves as the students pass. The ceiling is filled with golden banners and orange lanterns. The tables were colored yellow and orange with tiger lilies as centerfold. All the volunteers – the teachers, the caterers, even the DJ – were wearing either yellow or orange. The gym felt warm and inviting, a perfect setting for a romantic evening.

Shinichi took Ran's coat and left it at the car. He offered his arm, which Ran gladly took. They found Sonoko and her date already inside and seated. Ran went over and sat next to Sonoko. Shinichi went to the long table to get drinks for him and Ran.

* * *

"So, how do you feel?"

An overly eager Sonoko was staring at Ran with excited eyes. Ran laughed at the sight of Sonoko, but Sonoko simply pressed on.

"So? What did he tell you? What did he say? What did you say? What happened in the car? Tell me everything!"

"Relax, Sonoko, geez. Nothing happened okay? He gave me flowers, that's all. We didn't really talk on the way here."

Sonoko looked disappointed. "Why? It was your chance! You've been so lonely for so long. You could have at least lashed out on him. Or jump into his arms, whichever you prefer."

"Sonoko!"

"Geez, I was just joking! No need to hit me. But really, did you not want to jump into his arms?"

Ran blushed at her friend's comment. Sonoko smiled triumphantly. She was about to say something else when a loud voice suddenly spoke. It was nothing important, just the school principal announcing the start of the dance. There was a program at the start, then dinner, then the floor will be open to anyone who wanted to dance. Shinichi arrived back at the table during the principal's speech. He offered Ran her drink, which she took eagerly. Sonoko narrowed her eyes at her but she simply drank and looked away.

* * *

The program was not very long. There were scheduled performances from both students and teachers. Shinichi and Ran watched each performance while Sonoko and her date were drifting away in a world of their own. The program soon ended, and it was time for dinner. Almost an hour after that, the DJ took over the stage, and students and teachers alike were dancing to party songs on the dance floor. Sonoko grabbed her date and disappeared in the crowd earlier. Shinichi and Ran preferred to stay on their seats and simply watch.

Ran watched the people dance with interest. She did not notice a pair of eyes watching her as well. Her trance was broken when Shinichi coughed. She looked at him, and was surprised to find him looking at her.

"Ran… I can't express how sorry I am for the past weeks. I cancelled this, I was never home, but most importantly, I made you feel sad. I'm so sorry."

Ran looked at Shinichi's dark face. She felt sincerity coming from his apology. _I was blind. I never thought that maybe he, too, was just as lonely as I was._ She smiled at Shinichi and took his hand.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm having a great night. You came, despite what you said. That alone is enough. I can't even believe you gave up your work to come here with me. I'm really, really grateful and touched."

"I really wanted to go with you, honest. But work was tough."

"Then how come you're here?"

Shinichi smiled sheepishly at Ran. He recounted his talk with his chief. "I got shouted at by my boss. He told me he wanted me to live normally that's why he demanded I go to school. He got a call yesterday from a girl named Suzuki Sonoko telling him to release me from my duties so that I can go to the school dance. He was kinda mad, actually. Apparently Suzuki-san comes from a pretty influential family."

"Sonoko did that?" "Yep. You have a great friend there, Ran."

Ran scanned the crowd in front of her. She found Sonoko somewhere in the middle, dancing with her date. She smiled at her direction. Sonoko was too absorbed with dancing so she didn't notice, but the song ended abruptly so she went back to the table with her date. When she sat down, Ran was still smiling at her.

"What? Stop smiling like that. Why?"

Ran opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off with a tug from her sleeve. Shinichi was trying to get her attention. She leaned close to hear what he was saying.

"Don't tell Suzuki-san you know, she doesn't want you to know. She just wants you to be happy. Ain't she nice?"

"But still…"

"No buts."

Shinichi pulled Ran up from her seat and looked at Sonoko. "I'm borrowing her for a while, hope you don't mind." With a smile, he led Ran to the dance floor.

A slow song was playing then. The dance floor cleared for couples who want to dance. Shinichi stopped in the middle of the dance floor, faced Ran and bowed in front of her.

"I hope you forgive the rather harsh way acted, but I would be honored if you let me have this dance with you."

He held out her hand to Ran, which she took. Ran was blushing profusely, but was even more surprised when Shinichi pulled her close. "Wait – Shinichi –""Relax. It's a dance. Just follow my lead."

Shinichi and Ran waltzed. Ran was nervous, but Shinichi danced easily, like he'd known the dance forever. He smiled at Ran, making her even more nervous. She was trying her best to avoid stepping on his toes. _Although I think he wouldn't mind if I do step on them._ At another part of the gym, Sonoko was smiling from ear to ear at the sight of Shinichi and Ran waltzing. "Now that's what I call a success." Her date asked her to dance as well, which she gladly accepted.

Ran was getting the hang of the dance despite it being her first time. Shinichi was impressed.

"You're a good dancer." "Stop it you, I'm not good." "Yes, you are."

"I'm sorry for taking you away from Sonoko," Shinichi said.

"It's okay, she doesn't want to know, right?"

Shinichi stared at Ran's eyes. _The gods have been gracious enough to let us meet. I beg the heavens that this lasts. _"That's only part of it. I'm being selfish. I really just wanted to dance with you."

The song stopped, but Ran and Shinichi stayed rooted at the spot. Shinichi closed the little distance between them with a hug. _Darn. Sonoko was right. I really did want to jump into his arms._ Ran buried her face on Shinichi's shoulder, suppressing a sob. She was crying out of happiness.

* * *

The dance drew to a close. Sonoko and her date said good bye to Shinichi and Ran. Ran decided to text her friend later, just to say thanks for the whole dance experience. The drive home was quiet. The two finally arrived at their building. Shinichi parked outside the complex and walked with Ran to their room. Ran opened the door and went in, but Shinichi stood outside.

"I'm sorry, Ran, I have to go. I need to go back to the precinct and catch up with what I've missed."

Ran looked crestfallen. "Is that so? Then I shouldn't keep you here. Please go…"

Shinichi took one last look at Ran and went away. Ran, sighing to herself, closed the door.

She removed her heels and threw her coat and purse on the couch. She was just about to get water in the kitchen when she heard someone banging on the door. She rushed to the door and open it, only to find –

"Shinichi?!"

Shinichi grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. He grinned at her, and gave her a swift kiss on her left cheek.

"Can't believe I forgot that. I have to get going now. See you tomorrow Ran."


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan._

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN (2****nd**** week of December)**

"Another kiss on the cheek? What is wrong with him?"

"Stop it! It was… unexpected."

"Please. You're happy with just that?"

Sonoko and Ran were having lunch together at the cafeteria. Ran told Sonoko what Shinichi did the night of the dance but Sonoko wasn't satisfied. "He's pretty slow. Not exciting at all," Sonoko commented. Ran simply looked away.

"You like him, right?"

"Yes… yes I do…"

"And it's obvious that he likes you too!"

"That I… don't know…"

At Ran's last comment, Sonoko almost fell out of her chair. "You mean to say, you've never even asked him? I thought you were already going out or something!" "I couldn't… he's too busy, he has work… I can't just… ask…"

Sonoko merely sighed in frustration. She looked over at Ran who was quietly eating her lunch. _At least she has someone she likes that makes her all embarrassed and whatnot. But really, that Kudo is annoyingly dense._ An idea suddenly came to Sonoko.

"Buy him a gift! For Christmas! Then you can talk about your feelings!"

* * *

_Geez, that Sonoko, forcing me to buy a gift. And she's not even coming with me! 'You need to pick the gift yourself.' Please. _Ran wanted to get mad, but can't; she had actually thought of buying a gift for Shinichi but she couldn't make up her mind. _At least if giving him a gift makes him uncomfortable, I can force this on Sonoko… what the hell am I saying?_ Ran sighed softly. She really wanted to show Shinichi her gratitude, her appreciation, just her thanks for the past months. They'd been living together for over three months now, and it had been amazing. So no matter how Shinichi would take it, Ran simply must buy him a gift.

Ran walked around the mall for a good hour but never found anything she liked. She was getting exhausted. _I wore the wrong shoes today_. But even though her feet were aching, Ran was determined to find a gift for Shinichi. She might not have another chance with Christmas just weeks away.

Two hours later, she held the perfect gift safely in her hands. Excited, she headed home.

Shinichi was waiting for her in the living room when she arrived. She couldn't help but blush. She remembered Shinichi's stolen kiss weeks before. Shinichi simply smiled at her, which made her look away, embarrassed. Shinichi, noticing her reaction, laughed softly. Ran heard him, however, which annoyed her deeply. She walked past Shinichi and entered the kitchen to make themselves some snacks. Shinichi just smiled as he followed her with his gaze.

"By the way Shinichi, when are you leaving?"

Startled, Shinichi almost fell out of his chair.

"What do you mean leaving?"

"For Christmas, of course! When are you going home?"

"Oh. That." _For a second there I thought she was kicking me out or something._ Ran went out of the kitchen with chips and cola. She sat opposite Shinichi and munched on her bowl of chips.

"I'm leaving around the 20th, I think. Christmas break doesn't start until next week. Until then, I'll be staying here."

"I see. Where are you going?"

"Well, I'll be going back to my dad's house for the break. I haven't seen him for months so I'd love to visit. Plus, he's most probably being irresponsible with his drinking so I need to clean that up. How about you?"

"Me? I'm staying here."

Ran stopped eating. "What do you mean you're staying here?"

"Well, I don't really have anywhere to go, you know. My parents are overseas, work. It's not the first time so it's not a big deal for me, really."

"Oh. I see."

"By the way, if you keep hogging all those chips, you'll get really fat."

Ran looked up to see Shinichi grinning at her. He was snickering. Ran glared at him, but continued eating her chips. Shinichi laughed to himself and went back to his work.

* * *

"He's staying in the apartment for Christmas?"

"Yes, he said so himself."  
"But isn't that kind of… sad?"

Ran simply sighed. She couldn't get her mind off the fact that Shinichi would be spending Christmas like any other day. Christmas was supposed to be a special day, right? Shinichi really did seem like it wasn't new to him, but even so… Christmas alone is just so…

"How about the gift? Did you get it?"

Ran looked back to Sonoko, who was waiting eagerly.

"I… I did."

"Okay, you're not really being all excited."

"It's just that…" _If I could invite him over for Christmas, I would._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN (3****rd**** week of December)**

"Did you get everything you need?"

"Yep! Thanks for helping me with all this."

"No problem."

The 20th had arrived. Ran was packing her things the night before. Shinichi offered to help with her stuff. He was even driving her to the train station despite it being very near. He insisted that she was carrying way too many things for her to just walk. Ran knew she wouldn't win, so she just let him do whatever he wanted.

The last week of school passed by very quickly. Ran had been contemplating all week about asking Shinichi to come with her for Christmas but she did not follow through. For one, she did not have her father's permission. She also did not want to put Shinichi in an awkward position. He really did seem okay despite his whole situation. He was busier than usual with work, so he did not really have time to think about the upcoming holiday. As soon as the break started, he went to work full time. There were a few nights when Ran fell asleep waiting for him until midnight. Ran finally decided not to stress about Shinichi's situation: if he was fine with it, then so was she.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call, okay?" Ran told Shinichi as they were entering the car. Shinichi flashed her a smile. "Will do."

The drive to the station was short. Shinichi was humming a Christmas tune, which Ran found cute. The train was arriving in five minutes, giving Ran and Shinichi ample time to get all her stuff out of the car and onto the station platform.

"Thank you so much for everything, Shinichi," Ran said, as Shinichi carried her last bag to the platform. Shinichi placed it beside her before laughing.

"Don't make it sound like you're leaving for good. If you say it like that I'll really miss you," Shinichi replied, grinning. Ran's faced turned very red.

"Stop that… I'm serious. I'm really thankful."

"I know."

Shinichi walked over and stood beside Ran. He looked around, waiting for the train to come. Ran clutched her purse tightly. Inside was her gift for Shinichi. She wanted to give it to him before she left, but the preparations took a while. The train would be coming in two minutes. She had time.

"Shinichi?"

He looked over at the pretty brunette beside him. "Yes?"

Ran was struggling to get the words out. _God, why am I so embarrassed? It's just a gift of gratitude. It's just a gift._ "Well, um, that is… I wanted to give you something…." She opened her purse and rummaged inside. Finding the gift, she let out a sigh of relief. She looked at Shinichi once more.

"See… um… I got you this –"

Her words were cut off by the sound of Shinichi's phone ringing. Both looked at his pocket, surprised. Shinichi took his phone out and flipped it open to see who was calling. He frowned.

"I'm sorry Ran, I really wanted to see you off, but this is from work," Shinichi told her. "I'll see you after New Year, okay?"

"But… okay," Ran said in defeat. Shinichi smiled apologetically before walking away. Ran watched him leave. She could hear the guard's whistle. The train was coming. She turned around, grabbed her bags, and waited.

"Ran!"

She looked over to see Shinichi running forward. The train had just arrived.

"What were you saying? Were you saying something?"

The train doors were opening. Shinichi cursed under his breath. Ran smiled at him.

"It can wait. See you next year!"

Shinichi watched as Ran climbed aboard the train. The conductor gave one final warning before closing the train doors. Ran waved at him happily. Shinichi just watched until the train was out of his sight. He stood there a full minute before walking away once again. He tapped his back pocket. His gift for Ran was still there. _Next year it is._

* * *

Ran's parents were waiting for her at the station. Her parents were currently living separately, but she demanded them to stay together for the break, at least until New Year's Eve, for her. Her parents may be fighting, but they both loved her, and they both wanted her to enjoy Christmas.

The drive home was pleasant. She hadn't seen her parents for quite a while. Their questions were going on and on about her life in her new place. She happily answered all their questions, but wisely skirted over the topic regarding her new home. When they asked about her living conditions, she just mentioned she was splitting the place with a roommate. Ran felt guilty, but she was pretty sure if she mentioned Shinichi to her parents, they would fly off the handle, follow her back, and kill Shinichi with their absurd power in judo.

"So Ran, have you got yourself a boyfriend yet?"

Ran's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden question from her mother. Both she and her father became red.

"Eri! What are you saying? I will not let any guy go near Ran!"

"Please, stop that. She's old enough to enter a relationship."

"No! Never! I forbid it!"

"You can't forbid it! I allow it!"

Ran watched her parents, amused. They really could not stay together in the same room without fighting. She would have liked it better if they could.

"No, Mom, I don't have a boyfriend."

"But you do have someone you like, right?"

Ran blushed. Eri, seeing her daughter's reaction, smirked. Kogoro was still spouting some nonsense about him forbidding Ran to have a boyfriend.

At her mother's words, Ran immediately thought of Shinichi, making her blush. But that was soon replaced by a sad smile. She could not get the idea of spending Christmas alone out of head after all. The trio had arrived in their house without Ran noticing. She was thinking about Shinichi still.

* * *

"I give up. I can't stop worrying."

Ran was in her room, cleaning. Her father did not change anything in her room while she was gone. Her mom insisted that they go out, so she wasn't able to do any cleaning until now. She wasn't able to accomplish much either; she was still worrying about Shinichi. _If Sonoko knew just how distracted I am by him, I'd never hear the end of it._

Ran sat down on her bed and let out a big sigh. She wondered what Shinichi was doing now. He was most probably working. She lied down on her bed but hit her head on something. Standing up, she saw her purse on the bed. A sudden realization dawned on her. She ran downstairs where her mother was silently watching the TV.

"Mom, can I go out tomorrow?"

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Um… to Sonoko's! I forgot to give her my gift!"

"Oh, okay. Do you need a lift?"

"No! I'll be fine! Thank you!"

Ran went back to her room happily. The part about forgetting to give Sonoko her gift was a lie; she gave it to her during the last day of school. But she was saying the truth when she said she forgot to give a gift.

* * *

It was the 23rd of December, late afternoon, when Ran reached her apartment. It was locked. She looked around but found no one. Defeated, she decided to go back and wait for New Year.

Shinichi was standing at the foot of the stairs. He looked surprised to see Ran there.

"Shinichi! What are you doing there?"

"… I just finished loading my bags in my car and was about to go up to check if the apartment was locked… "

"Yeah it is, I just came from there. Wait, bags?"

Ran had climbed down the stairs and was standing next to Shinichi. They walked together to the building's parking lot where Shinichi's car was parked.

"Yeah, Professor Agasa invited me to stay with him on Christmas. We'll go to a convention of some sort, I think. I'm not really sure."

"Really? That's great!"

An awkward silence followed. Ran was looking at her feet while Shinichi was absent mindedly pulling at his hair. He tapped his back pocket once. _Here goes._

"Ran." Ran looked at Shinichi, who was wearing a serious expression.

"Hold out your hand." She did as she was told.

Shinichi reached for his back pocket. He pulled out a small box and placed it in Ran's hands.

"Sorry I didn't wrap it. Merry Christmas."

Ran was surprised. She wasn't expecting anything from Shinichi, really. She looked at him. Shinichi was smiling gently. The sun was setting behind him. The whole gift giving thing… felt pretty romantic. "Open it," Shinichi urged. Ran followed.

Inside was a necklace. It had a silver chain and a red ruby set in the middle of a silver orb. On both sides of the ruby were black pearls. Ran took the necklace out of the box and looked at it with wonder. "Shinichi this is beautiful!" Shinichi grinned at her comment. He took the necklace from her and walked behind her to put it on her. Ran lifted her hair while Shinichi securely fastened the clasp of the necklace. Ran let her hair drop and turned around to face Shinichi.

"Thank you so much," Ran said, smiling. Shinichi smiled as well. "Don't mention it."

Ran suddenly gasped, and then grabbed the purse she was holding. Shinichi looked at her inquisitively but she ignored him. Finally, she pulled out her gift for Shinichi.

"Sorry, I did wrap it but it's been wrinkled. Merry Christmas Shinichi!"

Shinichi was just as surprised as Ran was earlier. _I got you a gift out of my own selfishness, because I simply wanted to see your smile. Thank you._ Ran looked on anxiously as Shinichi opened her gift. It seemed like the perfect gift when she bought it last week, but now she wasn't so sure. Ran's gift was a book. It was in a good condition but it looked fairly old. Shinichi turned it over to see the title. He almost lost his footing.

It was an early edition of a Sherlock Holmes novel, The Sign of Four. Shinichi checked the front cover of the book – it was published almost fifty years ago. He looked at Ran, dumbstruck.

"Do… do you like it? I saw it in an antique bookstore last week. When I saw it I remember you saying one time that you're a big fan of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's work… I thought you might… like it…" Ran finished weakly. Shinichi was still staring at her without saying any word whatsoever. Ran was starting to get uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Shinichi gasped. Ran looked at him with shocked eyes as he closed the distance between them. All of a sudden, Ran found herself in Shinichi's embrace.

"Do I like it? I love it! I can't even begin to say how thankful I am!"

Ran did not reply. She was blushing profusely to be able to say any word. Shinichi's hug caught her off guard. _Drat. And I told myself I'll never let him surprise me anymore with these cheesy actions._

Shinichi finally broke away. He was grinning like an idiot. He wasn't kidding when he said he loved the gift Ran got him. Ran was just relieved that Shinichi liked her gift. Shinichi went over to the driver's seat and started the car.

"Hop in. I'm driving you home."

"As in to the train station?"

"No idiot, your home. It's already night. No way in hell I'm letting you ride the train."

Ran reached home before eight. Her parents weren't home yet. She remembered her father mentioning that they'd be going to an event organized by their previous high school classmates. Shinichi opened the door for Ran before she could protest.

"Do you want to come in for tea?"

"Nah. The professor is expecting me."

"Oh, right… I'm sorry you had to drive me all the way here."

"Don't be, it was my pleasure."

Shinichi went over to the driver's side. He was about to enter the car when he heard Ran shout his name.

"Shinichi!"

"Yeah?" He looked over and saw Ran grinning at him. He smiled as well.

"Merry Christmas, Shinichi!"

"Merry Christmas, Ran."


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan._

_Short note: this chapter is dedicated to my sister Athena (pen name: Annabelle Rae), partly because when I wrote this chapter she was writing a one shot of her own, and partly because she asked for it._

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN (4****th**** week of December/1****st**** week of January)**

"Mom! Did you look through my stuff?"

"No I didn't, but your father might."

"Argh! Dad!"

Christmas was over three days ago. Ran was now preparing for her trip back to her apartment. She was supposed to leave the day after New Year. However, as she was packing her things, she discovered something: she left her key to the house in the house. At first she thought her parents mistakenly took the key but it wasn't the case. She had looked all over the place but she couldn't find it. This convinced her that she did leave the key in her room in the apartment.

"Why don't you just ask your roommate to get it for you?"

Ran looked up and saw her mother standing by the door. Of course her mother knew the perfect solution, she's a lawyer.

"I don't know when my roommate will be back though, and I don't want to be a bother…"

"You won't be a bother. Living together that long, you're already friends, right? Just tell her to mail it to you or something."

Ran noticed her mother used the word 'her' to refer to her roommate. She was assuming Ran was living with another girl. If she knew… that would be unpleasant.

"Okay, I'll call right away."

Ran took her phone and left the room. She could not risk being overheard. She went out the house and went to a nearby park. She took a deep breath and dialed Shinichi's phone number.

Shinichi was still sleeping when his phone rang. Reluctantly, he flipped the phone open. He couldn't ignore any call in case it came from work. Groggily, he answered the call.

"Hello?" "Shinichi?"

At Ran's voice, Shinichi sat up straight. They hadn't talked since that time when he took her home. They sent Christmas greetings through mail but nothing else. If Ran was calling, he knew it was important.

"Hey Ran, what's up?"

"I'm sorry to bother you… when are you coming home?"

He unconsciously smiled when he heard Ran call their apartment 'home'. "On New Year's Eve. Why? You'll be back on the 2nd, right?"

"Yeah… no… can I wait for you on New Year's Eve in front of the building? I left my key in the apartment, so…"

"If that's the case then no worries. Just text me when you'll arrive, I'll pick you up at the station?"

"You don't have to go through so much trouble!"

"No, I insist."

"Well, okay then… thank you so much. See you the day after tomorrow!"

Shinichi smiled as he disconnected the call. He was already fully awake; he couldn't sleep now. _Oh well. There's no better way to start your morning._ Grinning stupidly at himself, he got out of bed and started packing.

* * *

It was the 31st of December. Ran woke up early. Her father was reluctant to let her leave just yet but her mother forced him to be okay with it. She arrived at the train station a little after five. Shinichi was waiting for her. Ran smiled at him, and Shinichi grinned back. Ran's heart was beating faster with just that one grin. _Oh boy. I'm in way too deep._

Ran was silent while they drove back to the apartment complex. She was simply looking at the scenery outside. The silence was dragging on for so long, it felt like an eternity, which was ironic, because from the station to their building, it only took 10 minutes or less, and they've been driving for quite a while. That's when Ran realized that they weren't going back to the apartment.

"Shinichi, where are we going?"

Shinichi looked at her and showed her that goofy grin again.

"We are eating out. A new restaurant just opened somewhere around here. I made reservations yesterday. You can't say no, and before you even say it, you look fine. You look great. We're eating out, period."

"You should have said something; I would have worn something better…" Ran pouted as she looked at her clothes. She was wearing a brown coat over a green sundress and dark brown boots. She had her hair tied up in a high ponytail for a change. She thought she looked too plain.

"I told you, you look great. Don't you believe me?" Shinichi added with a slight chuckle.

"… I do…"

"Then that settles it. Just let me do this, I want to treat you dinner. Okay?"

Ran merely nodded. She couldn't complain anymore. Plus… it's not like she didn't like this treatment.

The couple enjoyed a lovely dinner before going back to the apartment. Tomorrow was New Year but neither of them had any plans. They decided to stay at home but visit the shrine before evening. They bid each other good night before going to their respective rooms. Inside her room, Ran lied face down on the bed and sighed. _I'm nervous… why am I nervous? We're spending New Year together… it's no big deal, right?_

* * *

The start of New Year for Shinichi and Ran was quite uneventful. Ran woke up early to prepare a typical New Year feast. Shinichi sleepily entered the kitchen while Ran was preparing to set the table.

"Good morning, Ran."

"Good morning! Food's ready."

While eating, the two talked about possible things to do for the New Year, but besides visiting the shrine in the evening, they didn't come up with better ideas. After breakfast, the couple lounged in the living for most of the morning, watching TV and just talking. It wasn't the typical New Year, but it felt nice. It had been a while since the two last talked like this, with Shinichi being busy with work and all.

After lunch, Ran told Shinichi that she'll be picking up something, but will be back by six. Having nothing else to do, Shinichi decided to take a nap.

It was six in the evening. Shinichi had changed his clothes and was looking for his keys. Ran was still in her room, changing.

"Are you gonna be long still? I can't find my keys."

"Can't we just walk to the shrine?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, it's not very far. I'm done."

Shinichi turned around, and for a second, his heart stopped beating. Ran literally was drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a kimono dyed deep red. She had her hair tied up in a bun, with a beautiful hair pin dangling on the side.

"Wow. You look… great."

Ran turned away, blushing. Shinichi just followed her with his gaze. _She will never fail to surprise me._

"I'm glad you like it. Since it is New Year, it's the start of one whole year; I wanted it to be special. Let's go?"

The couple made their way to the shrine. The place was full of people. Shinichi took Ran's hand and made his way to the temple. He didn't want to lose her in the crowd, although he had a feeling he wouldn't find it difficult to find her again even if he did. After much pushing and pulling, the two finally reached the temple. Both offered their prayers before leaving.

When they had left the temple, Ran pulled Shinichi towards the booths set up around the shrine. Their first stop was the fortune booth. "It's customary to find out your luck for the year! Quick, pick one!" Ran said. The two both took a slip of paper from the box in front of them. Shinichi smiled as he read his fortune but Ran frowned.

"I only have small luck. This is so unfair! What did you get?" Ran asked Shinichi.

"Great luck," he replied, grinning. Ran pouted before walking away. Shinichi merely laughed. He didn't believe in luck. But it wouldn't hurt to believe his fortune. _Great luck. In studies: don't simply count on others. In work: diligence is key to promotion. In love: the one you're looking for is the one nearest to you._

Shinichi bought drinks before looking for Ran. He found her in another stall, writing something on paper.

"What are you writing?" he asked as he handed Ran her drink.

"It's a wish for the year. I write it and I tie it around a tree branch," Ran explained. "You do one too! Quick!"

Shinichi put his drink aside and wrote a note. Ran tugged on his sleeve the whole time, telling him to write faster. When he was done, she smiled, and then proceeded to drag him by his sleeve.

"Ran, where are we going?"

"We're going to look for the tree!"

"You mean to tell me, you do not know where it is?"

Ran glared at him. "It's near the temple," she said stiffly. Shinichi smiled. "Okay then."

The two found the tree behind the temple. It was covered with white strips of paper. Everyone had wishes they wanted to be realized. Ran found a low branch and tied hers and Shinichi's wishes around it. Shinichi surveyed the place. Behind the temple was a forest, but there was a noticeable clearing not very far away. When Ran had finished, Shinichi pulled her towards the clearing.

* * *

The moon was shining over the clearing when the couple reached the open space. There was a small pond in the middle. The pond was covered with water lilies. Shinichi sat down and picked one while Ran was busy admiring the clear night sky.

"This place is so calm and quiet. Like a hiding place. It's so peaceful," Ran remarked, still looking at the sky. "Did you know there was something like this here?" she added, as she finally looked back down at Shinichi, who was holding a water lily. Shinichi shook his head. Ran walked over to look at the water lily Shinichi was holding. It was bright pink and was ever so small. It looked so delicate, like touching it would shatter it. Shinichi carefully placed the water lily back on the pond. The couple sat down, just looking at the sky.

Suddenly, colors. There was a loud noise, and a flash of bright light, then the clear sky was filled with fireworks. The couple looked at each other, then back at the fireworks display with wonder. Ran in particular was enjoying the view. "It's beautiful," she whispered softly.

Shinichi heard her and looked at her. Ran's face, filled with delight, illuminated by the moonlight and the light of the fireworks high above was lovely to look at. Shinichi's breath caught as he admired the pretty young lady in front of him. "It really is," he said, as he continued to look at Ran's smiling face.

Ran shifted her gaze to Shinichi and saw him looking at her. She quickly looked away, blushing. _Did he mean that the fireworks were beautiful, or was it me…? Why am I thinking like this? Oh my God…_ She breathed in three times, relaxed, before smiling and looking at Shinichi again. Shinichi was still looking at her, his face serious. She could not make sense of the look in his eyes. It was almost like… he was content with simply looking at her. _Which is totally absurd, right?_

Ran's thoughts were disrupted by the sudden movement she felt. In an instant, Shinichi's face was in front of hers. She couldn't look anywhere; she stared at his eyes, which were staring right back at her. _This is too close… too close! I'll stop breathing if this continues._ Ran was losing her power. She closed her eyes to avoid Shinichi's intense gaze.

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt pressure on her lips. Shinichi was kissing her! His lips were soft and tender. He wasn't forcing her; it was gentle and… sweet. Instinctively, Ran wrapped her hands around Shinichi's neck as she closed her eyes once more and allowed herself to melt in Shinichi's kiss. She smiled despite herself, and responded with all the feeling she could muster. It was her first kiss, and it could not have been more perfect.

After a few more seconds, Shinichi broke away. Ran opened her eyes and found Shinichi grinning sheepishly, holding her hands in his. Ran could not believe what just happened. _Did he really just kiss me? Did I really just kiss him back?_ She was about to ask Shinichi a question but was cut short by Shinichi's intense gaze. It was those eyes once more.

When Shinichi saw Ran's beautiful figure admiring the fireworks, he could not contain himself. Something inside him burst wide open, and he knew he just had to do something. He had to express these emotions that had been piling up inside of him since months ago. He leaned in closer to whisper something in her ear (_What the hell was I thinking then?_) but he lost his train of thought as soon as he saw Ran's eyes. He just stared at those eyes that were little by little robbing him of his sanity. Suddenly, Ran closed her eyes, and his focus shifted on her lips. Her red, luscious, sweet looking lips. He couldn't stop his emotions that were going out of control. He closed the little distance between them and kissed her.

After a few seconds, when he finally realized what he was doing, he was so sure Ran was going to punch him or something. That was why he was very shocked when Ran kissed him back. _Can I believe that you feel the same way too? Can I cling on to that hope?_ He couldn't stand it anymore. He broke away. He needed to tell Ran exactly how he felt.

"Ran…" Shinichi started. Ran simply looked at him. He was fidgeting, which was cute, but his eyes said he was serious. "It's only been four months since we met and started living together. Those four months have been the happiest I've been for a long time. I can't express how happy I am that I asked you to live with me. Living with you, going to school with you, knowing you made me happier than I thought I could be. And I honestly hope and pray that you feel the same way…"

Shinichi let go of Ran's hands, which he was still holding. He stared at her for what seemed like hours.

"I like you, Ran. Will you go out with me?"

Shinichi closed his eyes, waiting for an answer. When minutes passed without him hearing anything, he slowly opened his eyes.

Ran was smiling at him. She was smiling, but her eyes were in the verge of tears. Shinichi immediately panicked and looked for a handkerchief inside his pockets. Ran laughed at the sight of a flustered Shinichi. He looked at her direction once more, and saw her using the sleeve of her kimono to wipe her tears away.

"So…?" Shinichi started.

"So?" Ran looked at him innocently. Shinichi sighed.

"You don't really have to answer right now, so don't worry – "

"Yes. I like you too, Shinichi."

Shinichi looked at the smiling girl in front of him. He could not believe his ears. Slowly, he himself grinned.

"I'm looking forward to a great year with you."

"Same here."


End file.
